Mobile terminals currently available, such as mobile phones, tablet computers or the like, are usually provided with electronic devices, such as front-facing lens components, earpiece components, light sensors or the like, on front faces thereof. In pursuit of better visual experiences, full-screen mobile phones have become the new development tendency of mobile phones. However, electronic devices, such as the front-facing lens components, the earpiece components, the light sensors or the like, disposed on the front faces of the full-screen mobile phones currently available will occupy spaces on the front faces of the mobile terminals. Therefore, the increase in a screen-to-body ratio of mobile phone may be limited.